


lyk dis if u cri evrytiem

by queencrack (queencrank)



Category: it's a surprise - Fandom
Genre: Badly Written Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrack
Summary: this is the best thing ive ever written





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe i wrote this

> **AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!Ladies up in here tonight**

 

B4 my bf (his name is Gary) came over i needed to get ready i put on my FAVORITE SONG OF ALL TIME (hips dont lie by shakria on and took all of my clothez off

the door opens and there stands garry his thing already out i gasp *GASP*

"ur v smexy mary" he says whipping off his second layer of clothes off and cartwheeling over to the bed (he is a gymnastic person so he never walks)

"say u garrry" garrrry wasts no tyme he puts his you-know-what in my you-know-what and touchez my you-know-what

"oh garrrrry"

"oh mry"

"oh garrrrrry"

"oh mary" garrrrrrry slaps his ba-donk-a-donk on my hoo-ha and then spills his special sauce on me. i gasp agian *GASP*

"garrrrrrrry what the frick now im gonna git pregnent" when i say this my stomach grows HUGE oh no! i am prangent!

"oh crap" garrrrrrrrry backflips away from me (he is a gymnastic person so he never walks) and a baby pops out of my special place and i cri

"come on mary get ur hed in the game" garrrrrrrrrry picks up the scremin gremblin and dropkicks it out the window

"good thinking bab lets keep doing the do" i say and garrrrrrrrrrry puts his dingaling back into my lady bits and touches my mountains

he givez me moar of the special sauze and i cri evrytyme 

> **AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!**

 


End file.
